Mommy, Who's the Gaiaphage?
by B Symphony
Summary: Totally awesome! Basically Gone: The next generation! Or is it? Surprises lurk...maybe...
1. My Name Is Patricia Escobar

**Hey peeps. This is the sequel to Lana Loves, so if you're new this, and you want a back story, you should go and read and review it first. Anyway, HELLO PEOPLE OF THE EARTH! Yeah, I'm from Jupiter. Yeppers. They have Gone there. Say hi to Michael Grant for me if ya know him (highly unlikely). JK! It's an inside joke. But still…So I should PROBABLY get to the point, which is my point of every author's note: REVIEW OR DRAKE!**

PROLOGUE

Hi. My name is Patricia Escobar. I won't say that I'm a regular thirteen-year old. Because I'm not. I think I was dead at some point in my life. But that doesn't even make sense. Well…a lot of stuff doesn't make sense in my house.

Like why my mother murmurs hungry in the dark in her sleep. Sometimes she screams it.

Or why when she touches our cuts and scrapes, they vanish like they were never there.

Or why FBI and government workers appear at our doorstep every now and then.

Or how my mother's dog from when she was a kid is still alive. Well…that's alright. I love Patrick. He's a good dog.

I sometimes ask my mother who "Gaiaphage and Nemesis" are, since she screams these words often. She never tells me. She just stares off into the distance.

One time, there was a coyote in our front yard when I was…oh, say ten years old. It was about twice the size of Patrick. My mother…her eyes went wide and she ran somewhere upstairs and when she came back…she had a shotgun in her hand. Expertly loaded it. The coyote ran away whimpering, as if it knew who my mother was.

Sometimes…she can have a bit of an alcohol-related problem. She gave up smoking a few years ago.

My mother. She always seemed so out of reach. She speaks to us sometimes. Usually in a hushed voice, as if some monster was about to eat her soul or something.

My father seems to be the exact opposite. He is always so calm whereas my mother is always jumpy. Whenever Patrick growls, she shoots up in alarm. Anyway: my father. He's Honduran, but is always said to be "Mexican" or is called "a wetback." I always feel so offended whenever someone calls him one of those names. My sister, Dawn, is just like him. She always wears his smooth, almost poker-face look on her face, but is able to joke around. I love my father. But I always feel like I don't belong in my family.

You see, being blonde-haired and pale-skinned in a family in which everyone has black hair and tan skin. I've never met my grandmother on my mom's side. I always wondered if she has blonde hair. I think my great-grandfather does, though.

I know. I'm thirteen and I know my great-grandpa. Mostly because my mother had me and my brother and my sister when she was fourteen or fifteen.

Yeah, my life is pretty strange.

But it was about to get stranger.

NOW FOR THE STORY…

I wake up to someone screaming. It's my mother. Which isn't really surprising since she screams a lot in her sleep. I roll over to my side. The window next to my bed is glowing, which means someone's car is outside. Three-twenty-seven. I quickly dress and walk down the hall, down the stairs, and out the door. My mother is screaming at some man who looks to be her age.

"Go away, SANJIT!" she screams. The man named Sanjit looked shocked by her outburst.

"Mom?" I say, my voice sounds tired. She makes an annoyed sound.

"Patricia, it's alright. I'm dealing with an old…friend?" It sounds more like a question.

"Why are you screaming at that man?" I ask.

The man named Sanjit smirks. My mother grunts. "Go inside." My mother ushers me into the house. "You stay out here, _Wisdom_," she says. To me she says, "I'll tell you tomorrow. Alright? You have to sleep." I nod. She looks relieved. My mother storms back outside.

I rush upstairs and burst into my parent's bedroom. "Dad."

"What?" he asks, his voice muffled by a pillow and drowsiness.

"Who's Sanjit?" He sits up, confused.

"Um…oh God…" he says. "When your _mamá _was a girl, Sanjit had a crush on her. But she didn't like him."

"Why is she screaming at him?" My father's eyes widened in alarm.

He shakes his head. "I don't know," he says, "I don't know." My mother storms in the room, and sees me sitting on their bed. My father looks at her accusingly. She sighs. All of a sudden, she lets out a long, mangled scream. Her body is making random movements. Not like a seizure, like someone's trying to hurt her and she's trying to prevent it from happening.

She screams out, "I WILL NEVER SERVE YOU!" and then collapses on the floor. She stands up. Checks her body for bruises or cuts, and then looks at us. We stare back like what the hell was that.

Somewhere in the back of my head, a voice whispers, _Come to me. I have need of you…_

**Kind of random, I know, but REVIEW =). It'll get better, and will have more to it. You'll see. **


	2. Here We Go Again

**HELLO ALL! So you will get an update today and maybe tomorrow. But not on Monday. Alright? Soooo review or I will cut off my arm, and go to the Darkness and get a frickin whip arm so I can be jjjjuuuussssssttt like Drake, and then I will whip all my non-reviewers senselessly and sadistically until you review. Now that you have that happy thought in your head, read my story and review or else you know what's gonna happen. *laughs evilly* MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Audience: I think she's a little…crazy? ME: WHAT'D YOU SAY? Audience: Uh…um…nothing? ME: *does Mr. Burns (from the Simpsons) hand thing* Exxxxcellent.**

The next morning, I look at my mother expectantly. She sighs. "He wanted to know how I was and how your father was and if I'd changed my mind…"

I look at her confused. Dawn and Ed are even more confused than I am. "If you changed your mind…?"

She sighed again. "If I 'loved him.'" She did air quotes around "loved him.""Doesn't he know that you're married to Dad?" Dawn asks, even more confused than I.

"Yeah."

The bus pulls up to the curb. My mother hands us our lunches and backpacks and ushers us out the door. We sprint down to the bus and hop on. I walk to the middle of the bus, and sit across from my two best friends, Jordan Soren and Swan Brattle-Chance. Swan is a year younger than me but is still in the eighth grade with me and Jordan. The Sorens are close family friends. According to my parents, we've known Caine, Jordan, and Diana Soren since my siblings and I were babies. Swan…we've known each other since we're in kindergarten.

Jordan…she has some kind of power with electricity. We're not sure what that might be, but try to…improve it?

But she's not the only one with power.

I have some kind of power as well. I think I can…foresee the future. Sometimes, I get these…glimpses of pictures. For example, one time I foresaw the Yankees winning the World Series, and that fall, they did. At first, I dismissed these images as part of my imagination or something. I told Jordan, and no one else. She, in exchange, told me her power.

After that, everyday after school, we practiced trying to purposely using our powers. I have been very successful, but Jordan…not so much.

"Jordan," I say. She looks up. "I think…I think we should tell them."

She looks at me, brown eyes wide. "Why?"I shake my head. "What's the point in hiding it anymore?" Swan looks at us confused, but remains quiet.

Jordan sighs and nods. "Alright. But I want to tell my mom first. I feel like…she suspects."

Later that day, we go to Jordan's house. Her hands are shaking a bit, but I calm her down. We go inside.

"Mom…?" Jordan ventures cautiously.

"Yeah?"

"I need to…tell you something." Her mother, a short woman with flowing dark hair and deep eyes, comes walking brusquely down the hallway, drying her hands with a towel.

"What?" She takes her daughter's hand and holds it tightly.

"I think I have some sort of a power. I think it deals with electricity." Diana didn't look a bit alarmed.

She pats Jordan on the back. "You have power as strong as your father. A four bar." She smiles. Jordan looks at her confused. "My power is to measure powers." Diana rolls her eyes. "I say 'four bars' like it's a cell phone signal. One is practically nothing, or a developing power. Four is extremely powerful." We nod.

Diana takes my hand. "Two or three. Not really su-" and that's all she says.

She poofed.

Disappeared.

Diana was gone.

And that's when all the memories (which sounds impossible) of my early babyhood comes flashing back.

And the future flashes in front of me as well.

But Diana was gone.

And so were all the other adults in Perdido Beach, California.

It was, once again,

Fallout

Alley

Youth

Zone.

_Hungry in the dark…_the voice in the back of my head whispered.


	3. Finn Temple: The Surfer with a Brain

**Hey, hey peoples! I'm updating again - third day in a row! And please, don't expect another update until Friday. Hopefully earlier…sorry about my chapters being "short." These are some of the larger chapters I've written and I've had like 400-word chappies before…so ANYWAY please read and review. I ENJOY READING FEED-BACK THE WAY DRAKE ENJOYS MICROWAVING PUPPIES. Oh and PS I don't own any of Michael Grant's bookies alright?**

129 hours 32 minutes

"Dawn," I shout, shaking my sister, "Dawn." Her neck is bleeding. "Stay with me," I whimper. "Please." She slowly moves her hand up to her neck and presses down hard, probably to control the bleeding. Something behind me is growling. I throw my body over Dawn to protect her. It's only Patrick. His tail wags as he trots up to Dawn. He licks her neck. "Please," I whimper. "Don't go."

I quickly phase out of my future-predicting thing. I am lied on the ugly navy blue couch in my living room. A kid I recognize from my class named Finn Temple sits in the across love seat, which is the same ugly navy blue pattern. I sit up, immediately self-conscious of him. He was kind of cute: shaggy blonde hair, blazing blue eyes. He was a surfer. I think his father, Sam Temple, taught him to surf. They looked a lot alike. I think his parents are divorced. Astrid - his mother - apparently went off to Harvard to become a professor. He was a brain, too. A surfer with a brain. That sounds a bit weird. He was doing some weird movement: his palm up, all of his forefingers attached to his thumb and then making some kind of flicking with his wrist. While he was doing this, a small flicker of fire ran through the air.

It alarmed me at first, but the fire didn't seem to be doing anything bad. How'd I get here? I thought. Vague memories shot through my mind. Something about a kid at the square…a Coates kid, I think…hit me with a bat. Finn I guess carried me home. I feel my cheeks go all rosy.

Finn's staring at me now. Um…

"Hi," I venture.

"Hey.""Just wondering but what happened and how'd I get here?"

He looked at the ceiling. There was an intricate crack that ran halfway across the room, and then stopped. "Well. You know that Gaither kid from Coates?" I nod. "He hit you with a baseball bat for whatever reason and I, uh, carried you home. You were kinda knocked out." He half-smiles. My forehead throbs, but I smile back.

"Where's Dawn?"

"She's fine." He sounded a bit nervous. He looked at his shoes now. "She went to find him." I stare at him confused. "Drake Merwin." I look at him even more confused. "You know, the creep with the snake-arm?" I nod. "Some kid said she saw him. Walking down the highway, smiling like a murderer."

Drake Merwin was supposedly in some secret government base far away from Perdido Beach. Rumor has it that he's hidden in Evanston Air National Guard Base since it was too much of a risk to drive or fly him cross-country. A shiver runs up my spine.

"But that's not it," he says. "The kid also says that he looks like he's fourteen." "Who let Dawn go find him?" I half-scream. He holds his hands up in defense.

"There's nobody in charge. That and she has some kind of power. She can turn invisible," he says, "and make any object that she holds in her hand disappear as well."

"Great," I mutter.

"What's 'gaiaphage'?" he asks.

"What?"

"You were murmuring 'hungry in the dark' and 'gaiaphage' in your sleep." My face goes red again. "I-I don't know. It's something m-my mother u-used to sc-scream about-out," I stammer. All of a sudden, I'm extremely afraid. Sometimes, this FAYZ stuff would happen every now and then but this kid named Pete Ellis would always fix it. He had a major power that most people had no idea about. But Pete was too old for the FAYZ and it was five years since the last five-minute FAYZ happened.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know," I say. "I don't know."

An hour later, Finn leaves. But some part of me screams for him to stay. I get up and walk to the Town Square. The whole child population of Perdido Beach - which is about forty - is huddled in the square. The Gaither kid patrols the square, holding the handle of the baseball bat and patting the opposite end against his left hand. I walk straight up to him and punch him in the jaw. I have no idea what where that came from but Gaither (I later learned his name was Kyle) was in total shock. He recomposed himself and lifted the baseball bat above his head, ready to hit mine. "Stop!" some kid shouts. I look to see who it was. Finn. What is up with him lately? But I was glad that he stopped Kyle. Finn did the same hand movement he did before and a ball of fire appeared in his hand. He gently placed it on the cuff of Kyle's Coates blazer and ta-da! It was on fire! Kyle started freaking out, jumping up and down patting his blazer. All of the kids in the square laughed at his patheticness. He ended up somehow remembering "Stop, drop and roll," and thus, the flame was extinguished. By the time he came to his senses, Finn and I were on the roof of the clothing store which was next to the Day-Care. Who was going to watch the babies?

For now, it didn't matter.

We laid on our stomachs and watched the sunset. Finn's blue eyes reflected the fiery color of the sunset. It was mesmerizingly beautiful. His eyes and the sunset. Not in that order...um...

But the voice in the back of my head persisted _Come to me, I have need of you…_

**Please review :)**


	4. We freak out, no pun intended

**HEY PEEPS WHO LIVE IN A TEN-MILE RADIUS OF A NUCLEAR POWER PLANT! Which isn't all of you. But some of you, including myself and one of my reviewers who lives in the same town as me. And NO stalkers, you is not allowed to know what town that is or what country that is in. *composes self* Anyways, thank you reviewers (I know your out there! Somewhere…) for reviewing! Just do your job and I'll do mine! **

**OH GUESS WHAT! I was going to do the Sam/Caine thing but that would be OVERKILL of that idea so I decided no to. BUT I am going to have something epic! Hope you like the Patricia/Finn pairing so far…I will try my best to keep away from Astrids and Alberts and Brittneys. But there WILL be DRAKE XD! Sorry this was kinda rambling but alright, I shall let you go where my story shall take you. And whence you are done reading, please share your thoughts by clicking the "REVIEW THIS CHAPTER" button at the bottom of the page.**

117 hours 09 minutes

When I wake up, totally disorientated, I realize that my head is not propped on a hardish pillow, but on Finn's warm chest. I sit up. We are still on the roof of the clothing store. My eyes scan the vicinity. Down below, kids are huddled up with their siblings under blankets. A little girl who looked no more than three was walking around the square asking anyone who was awake if they knew where her mommy was. It was a depressing sight, much like the sight of the survivors huddled in refugee camps or those who had taken flight from a natural disaster.

"Finn," I say and nudge him gently. "Get up." He stirs, sits up, and looks around disoriented.

"YES!" I hear a voice scream. "YES!" I look down and see that Kyle is…changing his shape. From…what looks like me to him and back and forth, again and again. Shit. That's not good. I look for Finn behind me, but he's already standing, wide-eyed next to me.

"What should we do?" I ask.

"Do your future-predicting-thingymerbobber," he says.

"It doesn't…happen by my control all the time…and this event is way too," I fumble to find the word I'm looking for.

"Unequivocal?" he supplies. I look at him weird. "Specific?""Yeah."

He looks out into the distance, his face deep with concentration. "Do you think burning him until he passes out a good idea?" He smiles. I frown.

"No."

He holds his hands up in defense. "Kidding. Hmm…what can that Soren girl do?" I stare at him blankly. Soren, Soren, who's Soren?

"Oh! Uh…she has the power of electricity," I say. "Why? Electrocuting Kyle isn't any better than burning him." Finn is about to speak when I say, "Why can't we just go up to him, try to work something out, and if he doesn't comply - did I really just say that? I mean want to have, like, a truce or whatever, we can hit him with this baseball bat," I hold up a baseball bat that I took with me to protect myself, "and um…lock him up in Evanston or something."

"Why can't we just take him to the prison?" Finn says. Well. I didn't think of that. A couple of years ago, they built a prison between the town and Coates, and called it FAP. Which meant Fallout Alley Prison. Some people were just so creative. Rumor has it that one of the prison guards named Charles Merriman was a ten-foot, 900-pound monster that was 99.9% gravel.

Yeah, there were A LOT a rumors in my town. So many secrets, so many lies. And myths and legends. Like the Legend of the Thanksgiving Day battle, which was supposedly fought right here in town square between two brothers named Sam and Caine.

But honestly, no one believed these legends. Sort of like how no one believes in the Legend of Sleepy Hollow. Which, believe it or not, is an actual town in New York. But seriously. C'mon. Perdido Beach isn't even on the maps anymore! My great-grandpa always has had trouble finding our house.

Thinking about Caine and Sam I was now mystified by what Finn had said so I asked, "Isn't Jordan, like, your cousin?" He looks at me strange. "You know that your father and Caine Soren are twin brothers, right?" He shakes his head, extremely confused. "Oh. Uh…Well I guess that makes sense since they 'fought the Thanksgiving Day Battle.'" I do air quotes.

Finn is staring at me, mystified as well. "My father told me the Legend once. He said 'Sam' and talked about himself in the third person. It was weird. But he never said I had an uncle. I mean, I have Uncle Pete but that was it…" He looks down at Kyle. "Let's just go talk to him."

We walk down the stairs together. As we start to head over to Kyle, a girl named Luna who was in our class, hops over to us. She reminded me of the Luna in Harry Potter: a total ditz but you love her anyway. She has curly black hair, pale skin and emerald green eyes.

"Hey guys!" she says, excitedly.

A thought hit me. "Hey, Luna. You have any powers?"

Her head bobs up and down in a bobble-head-like motion. "Yup! I can manipulate people's minds and make them do what I want." She smiles. I smile back. Finn starts dancing.

"Um…wutcha doin' Finn?" I ask. Luna giggles. Finn is doing a mix of the Hokey-Pokey, the Cotton-Eyed Jo (or whatever that song's called) and the dance move "Charlie Brown" from the Cha-Cha Slide. Yeah, it was kinda messed up.

"I'm making him dance!" squeals Luna. I swear she can act like she's in third grade sometimes. "Please make him stop, Luna. You see Kyle over there?" She nods. "Well he is, like, a shape shifter and we need you to manipulate him into going into the prison."

"Okay!" she squeals and does what she is told. God…I love her so much that I hate her. Does that makes sense? All of a sudden, Kyle is doing that dance where you squat and kick one leg out from your squat and then the other, while you cross your arms. He does this ALL the way to the prison.

Hilarious. Not sarcastic hilarious. It was truly funny.

Until I feel like my back's on fire.

And it's dripping blood.

Drake Merwin.

Lord, help me.

**CLIFFHANGER! Hahahahahaha! Actually I have no idea what's gonna happen next, but there'll definitely be something tomorrow! I IS SUPA EVILLLLLL! Not a stalker evil, not a Drake Merwin evil JUEST SUPA EVIL! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH**


	5. Attack of the Birds, Just like the movie

I don't know why, but I wanted to write the Author's Note in GREEN! Hopefully it's green. SO yeah. Please review. Please. Click that button after the story that says Review this chapter. For all I care, you can write a two word review. Seriously. It's better than nothing. K read. Oh and sorry if it annoys you since I wrote "aye" :)

Dwayne

He sits perfectly straight, wonderful posture, on the window seat in his bedroom. He typed away at the keyboard of his mother's laptop, writing, playing games that had been previously downloaded and whatever. A day went by. His mother still hadn't beckoned him for dinner.

He stood up, his nostrils twitched. He smiled a small, what could be described as angelic smile. Even though he was the exact opposite of an angel.

It had begun.

112hrs 0min

When I awake, a figure looms over me. My vision allows me to see a boy, not much older than me. He could be said to be hot: blonde hair, and dashing blue eyes. But if you really knew who this person was…

Drake Merwin. Yeah, thanks government. Thanks for protecting us from the monster with a whip for an arm. Which reminds me, my back feels like it's on fire. I grit my teeth, refusing to show him that I am in deep pain, but it's no use. He knows it and I know it and even Finn, who is delirious and sitting beside me, knows it.

Drake is just about to raise his whip, for, like, the thirtieth time until something stops him. Not like he put his whip down, but something, some kind of…whoa jeez was that a bird?

A sea-gull with talons swooped down and clawed Drake's face. He laughed with pleasure at first, but then started screaming as the bird tried to rip off his face. It kind of reminded me of that horror movie, _Birds,_ where all of the birds kill the people. Drake stumbled backwards and kept trying to whip the seagull of his face.

Then, a smaller figure, donned in a plain purple T-shirt, jean-shorts, purple and black horizontally striped tights, and black combat boots. Over that, she wore what looked kind of like a cloak. Her hair was short and black, just brushing her pale chin. She had emerald green eyes that seemed to glow in the dark room we were in.

"I am Raven," the girl said, kind of formally.

Finn stirred next to be. "Finn, like, like…" he said, pondering the word, "like ADVENTURE timmmmmmme!" Raven looked at him strange look.

"He's a bit, um, delirious?" Raven nodded, understanding. "We might want to get out of here," I say.

Raven nods again. She kind of reminded me of a raven. Just not as creepy. She helped me half-drag, half-carry Finn out of whatever place we were. The basement of Coates Academy. Nice.

We walk up the stairs into a main hall, and right in front of me, my sister stands, unscathed.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

She looked down, reminding me of my father. I missed him… "Hunting down Drake?" she says.

"So, I hear you can turn invisible, aye?" She nods.

Dawn gives me a sly smile. "I hear that kid next to you is your boyfriend, _aye_?" I shrug. I guess we are…She smiles even wider. "Anyways, we should probably get back to Perdido Beach. I hear someone's finally decided they had enough of Kyle's crap." I hear something behind me.

"We should leave. Like now."And we do. And learn how to drive along the way.

Dwayne

He opened his eyes and studied his surroundings. He was sitting at the kitchen table, the ice cream that sat in front of him, melted.

He twitched his nose. And smiled the angelic smile as he had done earlier.

A coyote howled outside of the house.

It beckoned for him.

It sought him.

He closed his eyes.

Soon. Soon.

Sorry that was a lame chapter. Hopefully I'll have another one by tomorrow. Review please.


	6. An Irish Dude Steps Up

**Ya know, it's poop that you can't do color on Fanfiction. I was pretty sad that the green didn't show up last chapter. But anyways, now for the story. Please review! PRETTY PLEASE WITH WHATEVER YOUR FAVORITE TOPPING IS ON TOP!**

108 hrs 9min

When we walked back to Perdido Beach, I automatically noticed something was different. I wasn't sure what it was until I reached the plaza.

Oh

My

God.

Kids sat in perfect rows, crisscross-applesauce in front of the church. Someone had built a podium. All of the kids there, talked and whatever, laughed, but fear was written all over there eyes. Raven, Dawn, and I stood to the back. Finn kind of collapsed at our feet and curled up into a fetal position. A boy, who looked like he was, oh say, thirteen or so, with curly red hair and sea green eyes, stepped up to the podium. The talking ceased. I recognized the kid from school. Collin O' Kelly Ryan. He was a transfer student from Ireland.

"Hello," he said. "I will be your ruler." Plain and simple. He wanted to rule Perdido Beach. No one else wanted to do it. "Em, and this kid here," he pointed to Kyle. "will be your Garda." Everyone looked at him weird. "Oh," he let out a small laugh. "I mean yer policemen." He talked with a thick accent. He pondered a moment. "If yeh have a problem, or a comment, feel free to talk to me. Em, you can ask away now."

Some random kid shouted out, "Why do you get to be in charge?""Yeh see anyone else steppin' up?" The kid shook his head. "No. That's what I thought. So, em. Carry one with whatever you were doin' before and em…that's it." He looked around. "If yeh have a problem, please, don't hesitate. I'll em, be in me office." Collin pointed to Town Hall, and walked inside.

Yeah, I have a problem. The crowd dispersed leaving us standing in the middle of the abandoned plaza. "Can you help me with Finn guys?" They nod.

We drag Finn into the Town Hall. Collin is sitting in the mayor's chair, feet on the desk in front of him. "Yeh need sum'in?" I nod. We lift Finn up. "I be God…" he said. "Bring 'im to the hospital. We can bandage him up and whatnot."

After the first FAYZ, the town of Perdido Beach decided to build a hospital. Just in case. Just in case what? We would always ask. The adult would shake his/her head and repeat "Just in case."

My arms were soar by the time we got Finn to Light Memorial Hospital. It had a strange name, but whatever. We got him onto a stretcher and rolled him down the hallway.

Collin proved to be a great leader. He cared about his "citizens." But…I don't know…I just couldn't…trust him. I felt like he had some kind of huge secret in his background. Like he could….do something he wasn't telling us. We stayed there the whole day, fixing up Finn. In the end, he only needed his whip marks to heal up. So it was good. Both of us ended up having white medical tape wrapped around our bodies.

But something irked me about Collin.

Soon.

I was going to find out, and soon.

Something was being planned. _Soon_ the voice in my head whispered, almost in a cajoling tone _you and the male will be mine…_

**Sorry that was a short chapter. Next one'll be longer. Promise :) Oh and I tried my best to write an Irish accent. Those who are Irish out there: help me out! And um…em is um okay? Review.**


	7. Things Get Awkward

**I am really sorry for not updating earlier. My parents weren't allowing me to use the computer over the weekend…so you get the picture. I wasn't allowed to type…so yeah. Anyways, here is the chapter that you have been waiting for forever! Not really. More like over a week. But still. You know. Do that thing that's first letter is "R" and last letter is "W" and middle letters are "EVIE" HINT: "REVIEW"**

**Oh and the following part is obviously not from Pat's perspect. K? **

97 hrs 2mins

Drake stepped into the halls of Coates. His old school. Home, sweet home. Now to terrorize nerds. Nah, take control. Then terrorize nerds. With his whip arm! Yes…

He walked up the steps of the basement. That bird-girl was going to pay. Later. Now, was the time to show who was boss. Not that Gaither kid. Honestly, he expected more from Quinn's kid. Whatever.

To the first person he saw - which was a runty blonde thirteen-year old - he said, "Find everyone you know, actually no, just everyone, and tell them to meet me in the front of the school or else." He flicked his whip arm. The girl nodded quickly, in terror, and scurried out of sight.

Drake laughed. This was going to be fun…just him, his whip arm…and a bunch of powerless kids to follow him.

Hopefully none were freaks…actually he _hoped_ they were freaks. So he could do things the way _he_ wanted.

He found some cement and shovels in grounds keeping. Oh, this was going to be fun, he thought gleefully.

Dwayne

He walked alone down the highway. Away from people. Away from food. Away from everything a normal boy should need. But he walked toward it. Toward the voice that cried out that it wanted to play. Toward Gran-Uncle Jim's shack. (A/N Family rebuilt it) Toward the one thing he trusted.

Toward his one and only friend.

…..

Before we knew it, Finn was better. We found some medicine that, when applied, quickly healed his back. I wondered why he was hurt more than I was. Maybe Drake likes to see people have breakdowns. Sadistic pleasure.

But that wasn't my problem. My problem was something happening in the future. I hoped to have a vision soon. But as of right now, all I am is a blind man, equipped with a walking stick that he was allowed to use sometimes. Only sometimes. But I sense trouble. Something was happening. I was just not sure what that was.

I was lounging lazily on the steps of town hall. I used to come here all the time and do homework, but since there were no adults, there was no homework, so I just laid there.

"Look!" an alarmed voice cried. I shot up, and saw. I sprinted into town hall with one thought running through my head: Why do they look so familiar?

…

Drake laughed with pleasure, old, good memories flooded through his mind. Ah, plastering was fun. His temporary right-hand man, some kid nicknamed Ker-Ponk (some retarded game he was extremely good and obsessed with), fidgeted next to him. Ker-Ponk was afraid. Good.

But then it called to them. Drake smiled even wider. Yes, master. He replied in his head, almost mockingly. Even if he knew better then to taunt it.

…

Dwayne

He reached the mineshaft. "Needs you," the coyote said. Dwayne nodded and headed into the darkness of the mineshaft. He whistled as he walked casually through it.

He had never felt better.

He took a deep breath and faced the green crystals.

Without fear.

…

Collin and I walked, did I say walked? I meant sprinted out of the town hall. "Janie Mac…" he whispered. Two boys, one blonde, one dark brunette, were followed by around a hundred kids.

The brunette smiled and swaggered over to Collin and me. He was handsome - dressed in a Coates uniform, with deep brown eyes, and dark brown hair. He raised his arms extravagantly, kingly. "I am Caine Soren." The name struck familiar, but I just couldn't put a finger on it until I saw Jordan. Is that…? No it can't be. Not possible. "I will be your leader." As simple as that. (A/N LOL AGAIN!)

" 'Scuse me Mr. Soren but, em, I'm in charge. We can hold a vote er sumtin if yeh like." The blonde boy rolled his eyes.

"My name is Sam. Sam Temple. Please, don't listen to that…bastard." Sam whispered that last word under his breath. "But, uh, anyway…" He kind of reminded me of Finn…it isn't possible.

I raise an eyebrow. "Do you know who we are?" I ask. They shake their heads no. I laugh. Wowww…this is going to be a bit awkward…

I look at Collin. "How do we explain this to them?" He shrugs.

"Uh, look. My name's Patricia Escobar." Sam's eyebrows raised.

"Edilio!" Edilio runs over. "Dude, this girl has the same last name as you." I smile at him. If he were a girl, he and Dawn would be Siamese twins or something.

He shrugs. "I don't know her." I laugh again. They all look at me like I'm crazy. I call Jordan over.

"Hey Jordan," I say. "This kid here says his name is Caine Soren." "Really?" she asks.

"Yup." I nod. "And this kid says he's Edilio Escobar!" I exclaim. We both start laughing hysterically.

"Em…sorry 'bout them two…" Collin murmurs. Sam nods.

"Sorry." I say. "It's just that…my dad's named Edilio Escobar. You have a Lana Arwen Lazar there too?" I ask. Sam nods. "Oh my God…can you gimme a second?"

I sprint over to my house and rummage through the photographs. I find one of my mom and dad when they were kids and…no way…

Along the way back, I got Finn and he got his mom's old photo album. We ran back together. When we arrive, I have the picture I want out of my father as a boy. I hold it up to the boy who calls himself Edilio. "Is it really you?" I ask.

He looks at me strange. I show him the picture. "Where'd you get that picture?" he asks. "At my house." Jordan smirks.

"Don't you guys live in the same house?" Jordan asks.

Sam looks like he's about to pass out. "You know a kid named Drake Merwin?"Finn shivered. Sam looked at his kid.

A silence endured between the two groups.

What had happened?

**K I think that chapter was longer than usual. Alright. REVIEW. OR ELSE! And it is supposed to leave you hanging and feeling awkward and like wtf? K. That's the point. Alright. Bye. See ya Sunday. ;)**


	8. A Stupid Meeting With A Genius

**Hola hermanos! So I'm really sorry for not updating in a while. I've been having a bad writer's block for this chapter. But I'll try to plow through this so Drake can…psh nothing. Anyways I need you to review. REMEMBER! I am OPEN to SUGGESTIONS! Unfortunately I can't take full credit for Raven. Callmeraven was all like OMG name a character Raven! So I was like sure…and thus Raven was born. But you guys don't really care about that. You want me to shut up and write and make something exciting happen. Which totally just inspired me. Anyways REVIEW!**

96 hours 32 minutes

A meeting was called in the church. The following attended: me, Collin, Finn, Sam, Caine, Astrid, Little Pete attached to his game, Raven, a girl named Diana, a dark skinned girl named Dekka, Dahra, Virtue, Sanjit (that kid was really annoying. I felt my mother's pain), my mother, my father, Howard…(why was he here?) and that was it…I am probably forgetting someone…oh! And Ed and Dawn and Swan and a really skinny girl named Mary and a curly-haired kid named John.

We all sat in the pews except for Caine and Sam, who sort of shared the podium awkwardly. I could feel the tension between each other - honestly. They did not like each other and they looked as if they were trying the best to control their selves - mostly Caine.

I stood up. "Before we begin, I have a question. Are you related?"

Sam sighs. "Yep." I shoot a look at Finn. Finn is shocked.

"Um…you know that kid," I point to Finn, "is your kid." Sam looks at Astrid. "Yeah…you guys get married and have Finn and get divorced and Astrid goes to Harvard to teach or something along those lines." Heh. Awkward moment for them.

Caine speaks up. "Anyway, we need to figure out what happened. I have a question regarding…" he moves his hands trying to think of a word.

"Our kids?" Astrid suggests awkwardly.

"Yes," Caine continues, "were you born here?"

Collin shakes his head. "Well em I was born in Ireland."

"I was born in the FAYZ. My mother says that when I was a few months old, the whole thing went down." I tell them. All of our parents are awkwardly standing around, not quite sure about some certain…things.

"We need a system," Astrid says. All of the old FAYZ members stare at her incredulously.

"Astrid…" Sam starts. Astrid shoots Sam a look.

"Astrid Ellis," Albert snaps, "OBVIOUSLY we're NOT making a government here. We are discussing the awkwardness of this situation. Right?" He looks at me and I nod.

"Well, Mr. Trump!" Howard says, mockingly. "We don't need this. We need to calm down and control our anger issues."

Caine smirks at the whole situation. "Kings are far better than counsels that's for sure." Finn stands up and walks up to the podium.

"Alright," he starts. "First of all, everyone shut the f*** up!" That got everyone's attention. "We are in an _extremely_ awkward situation. We do not, I mean _do not_ need all of this fighting crap! Is this the usual?" He looks at Sam, who nods. "Well, no more. Honestly, how the hell do you think we are going to get _anything_ done when we are all just sitting here bickering like old married couples?" Finn looks down for a second. Everyone is shocked and staring wide-eyed at Finn. "Yeah, I said it. Especially 'old FAYZ members.' Most of you are eventually gonna get married and have us at a freakishly weird young age. Well more like the other way around but you know what I mean."

Howard stands up. "What do you suggest we do?" he asks nastily.

"_Hermano_, just quiet and listen to the kid," Edilio says. "Like father like son." he mutters. I find myself staring at him and thinking of how much Dawn is like him.

"Do _you _have any idea what we should do?" Howard spits.

"Man, c'mon outside with me. We need to have a talk." Edilio ushers Howard outside. Howard grudgingly follows him out of the church.

Finn speaks again. "Who let him in here?"

"Um…he's part of our counsel," Sam says. Finn shakes his head disgustedly. I wonder where this side of him came from. Well…actually I can see _exactly _where it came from. Caine is laughing all the meanwhile. "Dude, quit laughing at your nephew," Sam spat.

Awkward.

"Anyway," Finn continued, "we need a way of identifying who's an old FAYZ member and who's a newer FAYZ member. We don't need…you-know-what happening between old and new. That would be like…you know I'm not even gonna say it cause its so weird. But hopefully you get my point." Everyone nods. "Suggestions…?"

Astrid stands. "I say we sew some symbol onto our clothes. Old FAYZ members should get a green star and new ones could get a blue star." (A/N COLORS OF GONE 1!)

"Okay," Finn nods, "that's a start…?" He fumbles trying to figure out what to call his mother.

"Astrid is fine," she says. Finn looks uncomfortable but nods anyhow.

Sam says, "Any other suggestions?"

Drake bursts in the door. "Shit!" Finn screams. He readies his fire.

I look over at Drake causally. "Oh, hi Drake. You came to get beat by a twelve year old girl again?" Drake looks at me annoyed. Diana laughs a bit. I quickly predict the future and Drake apparently loses. "You're gonna loo-ose!" I taunt. Drake's eyes are burning into my scalp in a cold rage. He screams, an animal-like cry. Sam is evacuating all of the non-freaks out of a side door. "You wanna know how I know?" I ask Drake.

Drake says nothing. Caine is still standing at the podium. I wonder what his problem is. He hadn't said much since the beginning of the meeting-thing. "How?" Caine asks.

"Well, I wasn't talking to you, first of all," I say. Virtue, who is still in the church, shoots me a warning look, "but if you really must know, I am like a prophet." I say and make some over-dramatic hand-gestures. "I can see the future."

Drake seems bored. I know I have to keep him distracted. Caine speaks again. "How do we know that-""Caine, we can talk later, alright? Right now we have to talk to the," I say the next words as if I were talking to a baby, "sadistic little boy who's afraid of twelve-year olds."Caine looks confused at me. And then we see a green light appear from nowhere behind Drake's back. Finn runs toward Drake and lights fire to his body. Not a pretty sight. I threw up in a pew. Caine and Sam looked at the body disgustedly and then got into some kind of retarded sibling-rivalry-like fight.

Finn and I look at each other and smile. We hug. And then Finn does something that shocks me: he kisses me. I am shocked but kiss back. What feels like an eternity later, but too soon, he releases. Caine and Sam stopped fighting and were staring at us. Mostly Sam because, well, Finn was his son. Caine stormed out of the room.

"How old are you?" Sam asks.

**Well yep kind of a cutsie little ending but uh yeah, sorry Drake fans about burning Drake…literally. But uhm…review. You guys **_**do **_**know that Drake is practically immortal right? Cuz you should. Anyway, review. Now. Go. Bye.**


End file.
